Rodent Story 3
TheBluesRockz's movie spoof of the prequel of "Toy Story 3". Cast: *Woody - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Buzz Lightyear - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jessie - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Potato Head - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Slinky Dog - Scooby Doo *Rex - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hamm - Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Mrs. Potato Head - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Bullseye - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Lotso-Huggin' Bear - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Big Baby - Lumpy (Pooh) *Ken - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Barbie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Squezze Toys Alien Trio - Jaq, Gus, Mary (Cinderella) *Adult Andy Davis - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Young Molly Davis - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Mrs. Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Buster (Old) - McDuff (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Samantha Roberts - Candance (Phineas and Ferb) *Bonnie Anderson - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Anderson - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Bookworm - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Twitch - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Stretch - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chunk - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Sparks - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Chatter Telephone - Winnie the Pooh *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Abu (Aladdin) *Jack-in-the-Box - Genie (Aladdin) *Chuckles - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Mr. Pricklepants - Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) *Buttercup - Marty (Madagascar) *Trixie - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dolly - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Peas in a Pod - Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Totoro - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Daisy - Penny (Bonkers) *Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Simba (The Lion King) *Replacement of Lotso - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Broken Toy Train - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Pistol (Goof Troop) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Cubbi, Sunni and Gruffi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Gaston and LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Garbage Toys - Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) Scenes: *Rodent Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Rodent Story 3 Part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Jeremy Johnson) *Rodent Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Rodent Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Rodent Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Rodent Story 3 Part 6 - Chip Leaves/Rough Play *Rodent Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Shanti) *Rodent Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Rodent Story 3 Part 9 - Prince John's Offer *Rodent Story 3 Part 10 - I See Andy (Jeremy Johnson)/Locked Up *Rodent Story 3 Part 11 - Gurgi's Story of Prince John *Rodent Story 3 Part 12 - "My Mother"/Daybreak *Rodent Story 3 Part 13 - Chip's Advice from a Bear of Very Little Brain *Rodent Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Rodent Story 3 Part 15 - Danny's Closet/'Prison Riot!' *Rodent Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Dale *Rodent Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Rodent Story 3 Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Rodent Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Rodent Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Jeremy Johnson) *Rodent Story 3 Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/ "Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits *Rodent Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Trailer/Transcript: * Rodent Story 3 Trailer/Transcript Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Toy Story Movies